


Friendly Wager

by PerfectSilence1311



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Anal Sex, Anime-only, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectSilence1311/pseuds/PerfectSilence1311
Summary: A few weeks into a fledgling relationship, Noi and Shin butt heads over a difficult conundrum: who’s gonna dom tonight? They resolve this in the only way they know how - a contest of strong bloody violence.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 231





	Friendly Wager

After dinner was over, they made their way upstairs as nonchalantly as they could manage. 

Shin liked the little routine he and Noi had fallen into over the last couple of weeks. From dawn till dusk both of them would work, days filled with their normal banter and camaraderie, but with the addition of a few lingering touches, a flirtatious comment or two, maybe even a kiss when their masks were off. Then, if the day was done and they had the chance, they’d sneak into whoever’s room was more convenient and engage in some less-than-restful activities, which would end with one of them creeping back to their own place in the small hours of the morning. It might not be doing much for his sleeping schedule, but Shin thought his mood had never been higher. Being with Noi felt like drowning himself in a hedonistic sea, almost better than killing. And even if it wasn’t better, she was usually up for some killing as well. 

Tonight they were going to his room. It had been a little while since they’d managed to find time to themselves - some trouble with particularly numerous Cross-Eyes in the area - and Shin swore she was driving him crazy on purpose. Noi was dressed up more formally than normal, her unruly hair tamed into a high bun, and her work clothes replaced with a businesslike suit. He thought she looked amazing, and the sly grins she’d shot him throughout dinner told him she’d seen him peeking. Right now, it was taking all his willpower not to run to the bedroom. Actually…

“Yo, Noi.” He called to her over his shoulder, as nonchalantly as possible. “How fast do you reckon you could get to mine from here?” 

She paused in the middle of the corridor, considering. Her eyes were thoughtful, but Shin didn’t think she’d caught on yet. “Hmm… 20 seconds, easy. Only cos I’ve just eaten. 15 on an empty stomach.”

“Bet I could do faster than that.” He also stopped, just ahead of her, keeping his face neutral even as his pulse got faster. 

“You gotta be kidding, senpai. My legs are longer than yours. Stronger, too.” She smirked at him. “How about I show you? I’ll race-“

As soon as the words left her mouth he took off sprinting, and he heard her yell a second later as she picked up the pursuit. “Oi, that’s cheating! Get your ass back here, senpai!”

So much for discretion. But this was more fun. He could tell Noi was steadily gaining back ground as they careened around the corners of En’s immense hallways, but his head start had bought him enough time. He burst into his room about half a second before she also came barrelling through the doorway, slamming it closed behind her. 

“No fair! You can’t just-“

Shin cut the rest of her sentence off into a surprised “mmf!” as he kissed her, deep and rough. It was only a moment before her hands were in his hair and roaming across his back, as her tongue met his and she kissed back with equal fervour. It could have been hours before they broke apart, the combination of passion and exertion leaving them panting slightly. 

“Get undressed.”

Shin blinked in surprise. He could have sworn Noi said that at the exact same time as he did. The look of confusion on her face told him he hadn’t imagined it. 

“Hey, Noi, I’m in charge tonight. What do you think you’re playing at?”

“No way, Shin-senpai. I wanna be in charge. Look, I came prepared and everything.”

She reached into her jacket pocket and brought out… _oh god, had she been carrying that for the whole of dinner? Was it always that big? Surely she must have polished it. No way it normally gleamed like that._

The black strapon dangled from its harness, swinging back and forth slightly like a raunchy pendulum. Shin managed to tear his eyes away from it and look back to Noi’s smirking face.

“You… got to use that last time!” Granted, it had been about a week ago now, but he still had the marks. And the glorious memories still burned strong. 

She pouted, sticking out her lower lip in a way that stirred something deep inside him. “Are you trying to say you don’t like it when I fuck you, senpai?”

Only a short time ago that kind of statement would have had him beet-red. Now he was proud that it only brought a light flush to his cheeks. 

“You _know_ that’s not true. Or what I’m saying. Or - anyway, I’m in a dominant mood today.”

The pout stayed on her face, but her eyes were mischievous. “Prove it. Can’t dominate me.”

“I won the race, didn’t I?”

“After you cheated. Cheater.”

She held his gaze for a moment more, still dangling her strap from her hand, before her eyes brightened and he almost saw the lightbulb above her head. 

“I know! How long has it been since we fought last, senpai?”

Shin saw where this was going. Part of his brain screamed that this was a _terrible_ idea, but the part that loved strong bloody violence and the part that loved being with Noi were working in harmony to drown it out. “I get you. No holds barred, winner-takes-all? What are we classing as a win?”

Noi’s grin was devilish, showing off sharp canines. “You gotta get me in the head, properly. Say… 5 times.”

That seemed fair to him. A nice challenge. He thought for a second. “You win if I can’t use any of my limbs.”

Her grin got wider. “You’re on. Winner…” She stepped forward, pulling Shin in for a kiss that took him by surprise, tilting his chin up with one massive hand. Before he could react, her lips had moved away. 

“… takes _all._ ” As it to punctuate her point, she threw the strapon off to her side, onto the bed, where it landed conspicuously on the pillows.

Shin cleared his throat, giving himself a mental slap across the face. _Don’t let her distract you now!_

“Hope you’re ready to lose, Noi. I’m not pulling any punches.”

She had an almost predatory look in her eyes as she slipped off the suit jacket, rolling up her shirtsleeves and loosening her navy tie. “I’ll show you a _real_ punch, senpai.”

He didn’t know whether the feeling in his stomach was arousal or animal fear. He drew his hammer from out of his sleeve and bounced on the balls of his feet, limbering up. One way or another, this was gonna hurt. 

“You rea-“

“-dy?” Before he knew it, he was watching Noi’s leg sail through the air, passing through the space his right shoulder had been an instant before he had managed to twist out of the way. He caught her gaze for a split second and saw a sly glint. _I suppose I do deserve that, after the race_.

Unexpectedly on the back foot, he found himself having to dodge a barrage of strikes aiming for his elbow, his knee, anything within reach. Noi had taken up a boxer’s stance, rapidly punching out with both fists, and her expression was uncharacteristically stony, grim almost, as she focused on her target. He briefly reflected that if not for his total trust in her, he would be terrified for his life. Even now, he was a little frightened. 

He needed to get off the defensive. Thinking quickly, Shin feinted an opening, provoking a rapid hit towards his left, which he mirrored with a swing of his hammer towards _her_ left. As he’d anticipated, Noi wasn’t yet bothering with a defence, and the claw cut through the air unopposed before embedding in her temple. 

Noi was a perfect sparring partner for many reasons, but one of them was that he could hit her with things that were _definitely_ fatal and she’d bounce right back. This time, the hammer claw pierced the bones of her skull with an audible _crunch._ It was like cracking an extremely tough egg. The momentum of the swing snapped her head to the side, and he could see her left eyeball bulge as the hammer almost pushed it through the socket. 

“ONE!” he yelled, and ripped the hammer back out the way it came. A gout of blood followed it, immediately filling the air with a thick, metallic scent that he could almost taste, but the flow was quickly shut off as Noi straightened up, already showing no trace of the colossal trauma she’d just taken. Her magic was scarily quick. Shin had come to learn that she was all but immortal. So he didn’t give her a break, and sent a kick of his own to her chest; it only pushed her back a step, but it created some much-needed space. 

She came back at him again with a haymaker that he imagined could probably demolish a small building, but he was more prepared this time. He ducked under her raised arm and swung towards the back of her head with the flat side of the hammer head, producing a solid _thud_ as it caught her neatly in the middle of her skull, just under her bun. She went stumbling past him, crashing into a coffee table he’d never had much use for and turning it into firewood as she fell through it. 

“TWO! Cmon, Noi, you’re letting me get in way too easy. I thought I’d have to work more than that!”

This time he let her get back up, noting that she was blinking rapidly, trying to clear her vision. A couple of locks of hair had been knocked loose from her bun; he could see them swinging behind her as she shook her head briskly. 

“You made my eyes go all dark for a second there, senpai. I’ll get you back for that one!”

This time, when she kicked, it was straight out like a piston. Expecting it to be aimed at one of his limbs, Shin was thrown when it caught him right below the ribs. All the breath left his lungs and he immediately coughed out a good amount of blood directly onto his carpet. He thought the sudden searing pain in his back was probably one of his vertebrae fracturing. There was nothing he could do against the follow-up punch except desperately throw his left arm in the way, so that it connected with his elbow and not the bicep of the arm holding the hammer it was aiming for. He felt the joint break like it was made of glass, and the arm dropped uselessly to his side. He gritted his teeth, but even with his tolerance to pain, a harsh gasp still escaped his body. _Fuck, that hurt!_

Noi whooped, falling back into a ready stance. “How’s that for ‘way too easy’, huh?”

She was coming at him again. He desperately flung himself back, feeling the remaining tendons in his left elbow scream in protest as the arm bent the wrong way, the shattered bones grinding against each other’s pieces. But the pain focused his vision. As he stumbled away, he raised his right hand, dropping the hammer. Black smoke coiled at his fingertips and snaked out like a whip cracking. This time, Noi almost dodged out of the way, but the magic still caught her in the side of the face, cleaving off her cheek and part of her jaw. Blood sheeted down, more like a waterfall than a spray. Shin saw the rows of her teeth, gritted together, and the wet muscles of her face, before she caught the falling slice of flesh, slapping it back on like a plaster. The blood had all hit her shirt, staining most of her right side a deep crimson. 

“Three. Don’t get too cocky now.” He used his foot to flick the hammer off the floor, surprised at the effort it took to catch it correctly. 

_Come on, she only hit you twice! Pull it together!_ But Shin reflected that most of the time, Noi only needed to hit someone once. His only saving graces were that she needed to aim for more than one place, and that she wouldn’t kill someone she was planning on sleeping with. At least, he hoped not. 

“Geez. Being careful is boring, senpai. I wanna go all out!”

She finished that statement by hurling a lamp at him. Shin vaguely registered it smashing to pieces against the wall behind him as he dodged and rushed towards her, pinning everything on this attack. Strafing through more punches, he stamped on Noi’s foot as a low kick swept towards his legs, trapping her there long enough for him to take one more wild swing at her face. The hammer claw hit her in the cheekbone and he felt it splinter, but too late he saw her own fist rising up. Noi punched the hammer deeper in, ruining most of her face and turning the eye above the entry wound to jelly, but Shin couldn’t pull it free any more. _Shit, let go!_

It was too late. Noi caught him by the wrist, in a grip that was like iron. Her remaining functional eye bored straight into his, like staring into the fires of hell. 

“Four”, she grunted, and chopped down with her other arm, severing his right hand at the forearm. 

The agony immediately cancelled out the pain from the other wounds he’d taken so far, white-hot and blinding. It took all his willpower not to fall to the ground howling; he still heard himself give an agonised yell. The stump was spraying blood with the force he’d seen of arteries, a pulsing jet which was drenching Noi’s side, the floor, he thought he saw it hit the opposite wall and even the ceiling. 

In one final mad attempt, he swung a kick towards her head, but she didn’t even bother blocking, just punched straight at his knee. It connected with the kneecap, breaking it like a plate on a marble floor, and he was vaguely aware of muscles tearing as the force turned the knee inside out, bending his leg in half. He crumpled to the floor, and Noi gave him one last kick, almost gentle, to the hip, dislocating his remaining leg. 

“Ha HAAA! Gotcha, senpai. That was good! You got some great hits in.”

“You… too…” he managed. He was aware that he was starting to feel cold and the colour was leeching away from his vision. “Noi… if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry.” She knelt down next to him, cradling his ruined body in her hands, so gentle and tender compared to the raw power of her strikes only seconds ago. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and he felt her smoke enter his lungs like ash from a fire. His whole body burned and itched as the magic sought out injuries, reconnecting tendons, piecing together fragmented bones. His knee, elbow and hip snapped back into their correct alignments. The stump of his forearm first stopped spurting blood, then regrew, bones quickly disappearing under layers of flesh and skin. He realised fondly that as his hand regrew it was already cupping her face. She finished the kiss, and smiled down at him.

“What did the winner get again? Oh yeah, that’s right.” Her loving smile was replaced by a more familiar smirk. “How’s that dominant mood of yours doing now, senpai?”

“Thoroughly outmatched, Noi.” Losing a body part and then having it grow back tended to sap one’s desire to be obeyed. Right now he could do with being taken care of. He looked her in the eyes and smirked back. “I’m all yours… sir.”

She looked like she was fizzing with delight. Her mouth was suddenly mashed into his in another kiss, flattening him against the ground as her tongue pushed against his. He was aware that the carpet _squelched_ as he made contact with it and briefly thanked the devil that he was now nose-blind to the stench of blood in the room. He pitied the cleaners tomorrow.

Just as Noi’s hands started to run down his body, nails lightly scratching through his clothes, a heavy knock sounded at the door. They both jumped. Before he could make a move, Noi got to her feet, striding across the wrecked room. As she went, she undid the remnants of her bun, and her hair tumbled across her shoulders in the messy cascade that Shin had come to love. 

She opened the bedroom door and he saw her frame stiffen. “Ah, shit, it’s you.”

“Hello, Noi.” Shin would know En’s somber voice anywhere. _Oh fuck._ “What are you doing here? This is Shin’s room.”

Noi stepped out of the way, giving En and Shin a clear view of each other. The boss was in a silken dressing gown, with a mushroom embroidered onto the breast pocket. “He’s here. We were just, uh, doing some sparring.” En now also had a view of the absolute carnage that had once been Shin’s bedroom. Shin swore he heard his superior sigh faintly.

“Hello, Shin. Did she kill you?”

“Nope”, he said, still unwilling to move from the blood-soaked floor, “not quite.”

“Well don’t let her. I don’t have the time to search for someone of your talents to replace you.” Shin could see his eyes sweeping across the room. _Please don’t see the strap. Please don’t see it. Please…_ he saw En’s eyes reach the bed and then close for several seconds. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ Shin felt his face slowly flush deep red, to match the new colour of his carpet. 

En appeared to compose himself quickly, with Noi still looming over him in the doorway none the wiser. “I don’t care what exactly… it is that the two of you are doing…” he hesitated for a little too long for it to be comfortable. “But could you please keep it down. The whole mansion could hear you just now, and it upset Kikurage.” He looked at both of them and Shin wondered if he was about to say something else, but he simply nodded and smoothly turned back down the corridor. Noi slammed the door shut and locked it before sauntering back towards him. 

“Whew, close call. If he’d come a couple minutes later we’d have been-“

“ _Don’t,_ Noi.” Shin felt a fresh wave of heat cross his face. “Just don’t.”

She grinned at him, enjoying his embarrassment. “Anyway… where were we, senpai?” Her voice dropped to a sultry purr. “Oh yeah. I was just about to ask you to take off your clothes. No, that’s not right - _tell_ you to take off your clothes. Right. Now.” 

Just her tone of voice made his mouth go dry, and started a stirring between his legs. _Fuck, she’s got me already._ Shin swallowed, and began to do as she said, still lying on his back. His now-tattered suit jacket went first, followed by his shirt. He could see her eyes lingering on each button as he undid them, and it excited him. As he parted the shirt, baring his chest and abdomen, she slowly and deliberately licked her lips. It was a promise of things to come that made him shiver with anticipation. 

He undid his belt and shimmied his pants off, taking his shoes with them. He lay there on the bloodstained floor (whose blood? Did it matter anymore?) in only his underwear. Noi raised a single eyebrow. 

“All the way, senpai.”

“Yes, sir.”

He pulled them down slowly, watching Noi all the while. As they came off, he saw her eyes flick to his cock, already mostly hard. He stretched his naked body out, not-so-subtly showing off. She simply beckoned. _Come here._

He came towards her on his hands and knees, enjoying the feeling of her looking down at him. When he was kneeling at her feet, she cupped his face gently in both hands, before gesturing for him to stand. Shin rose up, marvelling as ever at the difference between their sizes even when he was at his full height. She wrapped one muscular arm around his waist, pulling him against her bloodied chest, and kissed him hard again. He yielded totally to her mercy, wrapping his arms across her broad back and allowing her hands to explore all of him. He felt a sudden _smack_ to his ass as she spanked him and was mortified when it elicited a soft, involuntary moan from him. Noi, pulling back, saw his rosy face and grinned again. As her right hand squeezed his ass firmly, he felt her left suddenly wrap around his cock, making him gasp. It was gone just as quickly, but he felt her nails briefly linger at his tip. He was acutely aware of how hard he was. 

She took a step back. “Now undress me. No touching, though… not until I say.”

Shin gulped, and obeyed. As he undid her tie and started on the top buttons of her once-white shirt, she seemed to notice the state she was in properly, muttering “ _seriously? This was my best shirt, senpai…”_ But she allowed him to undo her all the way. He parted the shirt, and saw bloodied white lace peeking out at him. She shrugged free of the blood soaked garment, revealing a sheer balconette bra which was blotched in places with drying blood. He must have shown his surprise on his face, because she gave him a little smile which was almost approaching bashful. “Yeah, if I’d known we were gonna be cutting each other up I wouldn’t have bothered. But I thought it looked nice.”

Shin found his voice. “It does. You, uh… suit lace.” His traitorous face flushed yet again. He longed to run his hands over her chest, but he forced them to his side. Noi noticed that too and the small smile grew into a larger, crueller one. She leaned forward, deliberately brushing delicate fabric against his own bare chest, and whispered into his ear. 

“Such a good senpai. Now… back on your knees.” She nipped his ear with her teeth, making him shudder, and he sank down at her command. 

As he knelt in front of her again, she pointed to her belt buckle, and he continued to undress her. He slid the leather belt off, briefly wondering what it would feel like to be slapped with it, and gently undid her fly, looking up at her as he teased the zip down. She was biting her lip. He saw that she had matched her bra with sheer white panties. Their lacy patterns and frills didn’t do much to conceal her body. 

He brought the suit pants down and Noi stepped out of them, kicking away her shoes (Shin saw a few errant clumps of flesh on their soles). Clad only in her lingerie, she backed against one of the walls, raising her arms above her head. He never got tired of looking at her muscles, the perfection of her form, the strength which just minutes ago had broken him into pieces. The devil exams all those years ago had given her her strength and endurance, but she had crafted her rippling physique herself, and Shin knew how carefully she maintained it - physically, at least. Diet never seemed to be a concern. 

He crawled to her, not waiting for an invitation. Noi lowered her hands to him, gently running them through his hair, before suddenly gripping the back of his head and pushing his face between her thighs. The unexpected force made him breathe in sharply, and he felt his cock twitch. She draped one powerful leg over his shoulder. “Get to work.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. With her hand still fisted in his hair, Shin opened his mouth and began to gently swipe his tongue across the front of her panties. He could feel her heat behind the thin fabric, and knew she was just as aroused as he was. The alternating feelings of rougher lace patterning and silky-smooth sheer material were pleasant on his tongue, and he began to lick with longer, firmer strokes. Noi sighed in pleasure and he felt her hips rock lightly towards him as he worked. 

He planted light kisses along her inner thighs, enjoying the feeling of her muscles tensing as he caressed the sensitive area. He felt drunk on her. Noi could have told him to stay there all night, and in that moment he would have done it. 

But Noi had other ideas. After a few more gentle moans, she abruptly pushed his head back, and crouched down. Before he could speak, he felt a firm hand around his shoulders and another scooping up his legs. A dizzying rush of motion later, she was standing upright with him effortlessly cradled in her arms like a bride about to be carried across the threshold. He looked up at her gentle expression and felt an unexpected fluttering in his chest. 

“Noi…”

She threw him, full force, at the bed. 

He hit the mattress, bounced, and would have broken his nose on the headboard if he hadn’t been quick enough to raise his arms up to his face. As it was, that would hurt tomorrow. He fell back onto the pillows, causing the strapon to bounce gently, its buckles jingling merrily. 

“NOI!”

She giggled at him, standing on the other side of the room in her pretty lingerie, and he felt a smile grow on his own face, along with that damned blush. 

“Whoops, sorry senpai. I didn’t mean to be that rough.”

He could see a glimmer of fire in her eyes, an eerily similar look to not so long ago, when she’d been about to cut off his arm. 

“I guess you’ve just got me really worked up.”

She sauntered towards him, looking at his body like he’d seen her look at plate-sized steaks. It made something inside him quiver excitedly. She reached up behind her back, deliberately flexing her biceps as she did so, and undid the clasp of her bra before letting it fall. Shin drank in the sight of her bare chest, enjoying the contrast between her chiselled muscles and her soft breasts. She smirked at him again. Noi loved showing off, and Shin loved admiring her. 

As she approached the bed, she slid down her panties too, revealing a small shock of white pubic hair right where her legs met. Both of them were now totally nude. He stuck his tongue out suggestively and she grinned wickedly, before taking him by the shoulders and pushing him down onto his back. She got onto the bed, straddling his hips, and held him down. He relished the feeling of her skin pressing against his, its warmth and its smoothness. 

“You stay right there, senpai. I wanna play with you.”

That made his dick twitch again, and he felt it press into her. She definitely felt it too, because her grin got sharper. “Ooh, does that turn you on? I thought you were so _strong_ and _dominant_ today. Are you really that keen to be my toy?”

 _Not so fast._ He surged upwards, taking her by surprise with another passionate kiss. Whilst she was distracted, he cupped one of her tits in his hand, feeling how soft and yet firm it was beneath his touch. He ran a thumb over her nipple and felt it stiffen. 

The element of surprise spent, Noi pulled away and gripped his throat with her left hand, slamming him back onto the bed. She moved herself forward so she was straddling his stomach and squeezed his throat, choking him not-so-gently. 

“Naughty senpai. It was a nice try. But we had an agreement, and you’re all mine tonight.” She was panting slightly, and he could feel the heat from between her legs on his stomach. Just as his vision started to fade, she loosened her grip on his throat, but he immediately felt a burst of warmth on his cheek as she slapped him with her right hand. It made him gasp, but fuck did it turn him on even more. 

“Looks like I gotta make sure you stay put. How about I give that rebellious mouth of yours something to do, hm, senpai?” She pivoted around, lifting her left knee over his head and bringing it down next to his right ear, turning her body to face towards his lower half. He felt the weight of her other knee press down on the mattress on the other side of his head, and then she leaned back, sitting on his face. 

Shin could immediately taste her, hot and slightly sweet; she was incredibly wet. He ran his tongue through her folds, lapping up her arousal. Then he changed to longer, harder strokes, tilting his head into his licks and flicking the tip of his tongue against the hard nub of her clit. He reached his hands up, running them down her waist and clutching at her hips. Above him, he could hear Noi let out a loud moan. She hunched over slightly, placing her hands on his chest, and ground her hips into his jaw. He wondered if she was being loud enough for the rest of the mansion to hear. He didn’t give a shit. All that mattered in the world right now was the taste of her body under his tongue, the sounds of pleasure he was evoking from her lips, and the view of her toned ass as she rode his face. 

Shin sped up, focusing on her clit with short, rapid licks. She stopped moving, allowing him to focus on it more strongly, and her hands went to his own, still gripping onto her hips. Instinctively, he turned his palms towards hers, and they linked fingers as Noi’s breathing grew more and more heavy and ragged, broken by passionate yelps and moans that spurred Shin on. He kept up the pace until he felt her thighs suddenly tense against his head, trembling faintly, and she came with a shuddering gasp. After a few more long strokes, he slowed the movements of his tongue down, gently bringing her out of her climax.

Noi hunched over with her hands on his stomach again, catching her breath. She hummed contentedly. “Phew… that was… good, Shin-senpai. Maybe you’re not so naughty after all.” 

He felt her weight shift around him as she leaned towards his nightstand. A few nights into what was now their established routine, they’d started storing their preferred bedroom paraphernalia in a designated drawer in each of their rooms. Her rummaging was out of his sight, but it wasn’t long before she moved back. She kept her legs where they were, but lay herself flat along his body this time; he could feel the soft weight of her tits on his lower stomach. 

“I’ll give you what you want, senpai… but I expect you to keep working for it.” She wiggled her hips suggestively and he took the hint, beginning to run his tongue against her once more, newly slick from her climax. She sighed breathily. “Good boy.”

As he worked, he felt Noi’s right hand grip his thigh, tugging gently. He understood her meaning, and obediently opened his legs. The vulnerable position excited him, and it must have shown again, because she let out a giggle which turned into a mewl of pleasure. He heard what he thought was his bottle of lube being opened, then a moment later there was a sudden cold at his ass. His immediate reaction was to tense up, but as Noi’s finger pushed against his entrance he forced himself to relax, allowing her to slip inside him. Gently, steadily, she went deeper, and he could feel the now-familiar sensation of low pleasure set in. His relaxation became less conscious and more natural. She suddenly wiggled her fingertip, producing a burst of pleasure somewhere behind his cock which made Shin gasp aloud. He sped up the pace of his tongue to show his appreciation, provoking another soft moan from Noi. He felt her finger withdraw, disappointing him momentarily, but seconds later it was replaced by two more pushing into him, the pleasure returning fuller and more intense. While they pushed deep into his body, he felt her left hand grasp his cock, gently pumping it in time with little movements of her fingertips inside him. It felt like heaven and he groaned in ecstasy, with his mouth still wet from her pleasure. 

Distracted as he was, he found it hard to focus on the task at hand, but he persisted, and Noi seemed to be appreciating it. She gripped him tighter, and a moment later he felt the hot wetness of her mouth engulf his tip, her tongue swirling around it. He gasped again, and it turned into an involuntary high-pitched moan as she chose that moment to speed her right hand up, thrusting her fingers in and out of him. It was overwhelming. 

“Noi…” he panted. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna…”

The fingers inside him were quickly withdrawn and he sighed in frustration. She sucked on his cock hard, before releasing it with a light _pop_. “Nuh uh, senpai. Not allowed. Cool off for a minute.”

She started to rock her hips into his mouth again and he matched her rhythm. He felt her nails rake against his chest as she got close, leaving behind thin lines of pleasant burning like tiny fires. Seconds later, he felt her tense up as she came again, controlling her voice down to a soft whimper. She kept moving her hips for a few moments more, before slowing to a stop with a contented sigh. Raising her leg over him, she dismounted his face, sitting next to him on the bed. That cruel gleam was still in her eyes. 

“Ready for the main event?”

He licked his lips, tasting her on them, and nodded slowly. “If you think you can take me, sir.”

Her smile was sharp. “Hands and knees, senpai. And no peeking.” She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss which ended with a bite to his lip.

Shin did as she said, turning over and raising himself up onto all fours, facing his headboard. It had made a couple of dents on the wallpaper behind it which he suspected were souvenirs from previous energetic sessions. He wondered if they’d be any deeper after tonight.

At the foot of the bed, he could hear the clink of buckles and quiet cursing as Noi fumbled with the strapon. “Hurry up…” he teased. “You’re keeping me waiting.”

That earned him another smack to his ass. He grinned to himself. Then he felt one of Noi’s hands on his hip, and took a deep breath. 

The cold, tingling sensation of the lube washed over him again, almost making him shiver, as the strapon slowly pushed inside him. At first it felt impossibly thick, but soon it was sliding in easily enough. It felt like it went on forever before Noi’s warm skin was against his body, and he knew she was buried to the hilt in him. She gently ran her nails down his back, not moving her hips, and he realised she was waiting. 

“Fuck me.”

“Hmmm, what was that? Ask nicely.”

“ _Please_ fuck me… sir.”

“Good boy” she whispered, and then her hands were gripping his hips tight and she was thrusting in and out of him. He gasped, balling his fists into the sheets, trying not to tense up as she fucked his ass, slowly at first, but beginning to gain speed. He could tell his face was red again. The strong grip of her hands on his hips felt good, and he could feel her pulling him back slightly to meet her every time she thrust in. He became aware that he was moaning lightly with each stroke, and the sound was mingling with her grunts of exertion. A growing warmth was building inside him, like the heat of a fire. 

One of her hands reached up to his shoulder, holding it firmly. But as she kept up the pace, just how he liked it, his arms suddenly buckled, and before he could prop himself up, she’d pushed his head down against the mattress, holding him there. “Yes… yes…” he managed to moan out, and her pace picked up until she was properly pounding him, the rhythmic smack of their hips coming together resounding across the room. Noi brought her head close to his, and he could hear her panting. “Tell me when you’re close, senpai…” He could only nod; he’d bitten down into the bedsheets, otherwise he was in danger of screaming.

She kept going, not giving him a break, until he felt he was reaching his limit, the glow behind his cock threatening to spill over. He managed to huff out a warning. “Noi, I’m almost there…” 

She stopped again, before gently pulling out, provoking an actual growl from him this time. She giggled breathlessly. “Calm down, Shin-senpai. I just wanna… see your face. When you finish.”

That made him blush again, and he was taken by surprise when her strong hands flipped him over onto his back. She was quite a sight kneeling above him, the black strapon like a visual exclamation mark between her legs, and her incredible muscles glimmering with a faint sheen of sweat. Automatically, he reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

She smiled, and his eyes closed in ecstasy as she slid back into him, easier than ever. He brought up his legs too, linking them behind her hips. As she thrusted, fast but gentler than before, his eyes roved across her body, drinking in the movement of her hips, how her tits bounced slightly with every thrust, and the bulge of her biceps as she kept herself propped up with her arms. He could feel his hard cock slapping against his stomach from her force, and was aware his breathing was coming short and fast. 

Then he locked eyes with her, and he couldn’t look away. They stared into each other’s faces, both breathing hard, and Shin was sure that the smouldering lust in Noi’s expression was reflected just as strongly in his own. But he could also see the tenderness in her look, and in that moment he was overwhelmed with gratitude for the simple fact of being with her. 

Once again, he was reaching breaking point. Noi seemed to read it, because without him saying anything, she reached between his legs for his cock, pumping him rapidly. She leaned in closer, speeding up her thrusts. 

“Noi”, he panted, struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back, “You’re gonna make me…”

Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Cum for me, Shin.”

Something about the way she said his name pushed him over the edge. His body seized up, every muscle tensing as his climax overcame him. The intense wave of pleasure made him cry out before he could stop himself, arching his back and gasping for air. His cock started to pulse, tight against Noi’s fingers as she continued to work him, and he came hard, painting his own chest, the bedsheets ( _fuck_ ), the last of it running over Noi’s hand as she slowed her movements down. She gently withdrew the strapon from him - its exit made him gasp, fuck he was sensitive now - and keeping eye contact with him, brought her hand up to her mouth and delicately sucked her fingers clean. He could tell he was going red again, but couldn’t look away. She winked at him as she snaked out her tongue to get the last of it, then passed him the tissues from his nightstand. As he cleaned up, she swung herself off the bed and began to undo the strapon. Even in his woozy post-orgasmic state, Shin appreciated the view when she bent over to slip it off, blatantly showing off her ass. When she turned back to him, fully nude again, he simply stretched his arms out towards her. She gave him a warm smile and clambered back onto the bed, stretching out alongside him and pulling him close with a gentle arm around his waist. They lay there, face to face. 

Shin bathed in the afterglow of his climax, grateful for Noi’s comforting presence. He gently traced his fingers along her side, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin and the curves of her body. She lazily closed her eyes. He continued his light touch, back and forth, until she reached for his wrist and gently guided his hand further down, between her legs. She was still soaked. 

“Greedy.” He smirked, not moving his fingers. Yet. 

“You’ll do as I say, senpai”, she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. A faint smile played around her lips. “I’m still in charge.”

“As you wish, sir”, he replied, and slid between her slick folds, finding her clit and gently circling it with his fingertips. Her smile grew, broad and blissful. He studied her face as he played with her, as if he was committing it to memory, taking in her full cheeks, the shape of her lips and the way they parted as she moaned gently, the locks of hair that tumbled down her neck. He thought that every time he looked at her face she was more beautiful than the last. 

She opened her eyes, breaking his reverie, and gave him a pleading look. “Inside”, she breathed, and he obligingly ran his middle and ring fingers further down to her opening, gently pushing into her and curling them towards her G spot. She tipped her head back, moaning louder and scratching at his back with her nails, and he began to flex his fingers in and out of her. She let out little yelps with every movement, and managed to meet his eyes again, her gaze vulnerable but lusty. 

He kept going, revelling in the noises she was making and the desperate look in her eyes. Her yelps increased in pitch.

“Oh, don’t stop, senpai”, she moaned, her breath hot against his face. “I’m so close…”

Shin moved his fingers faster, and as he did he leaned forward and kissed her. On an impulse, he stopped short of the roughness of their earlier kisses. This one was gentle and sweet, and he felt the softness of her lips against his own as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. Then she was clenching against his fingers as she came, her thighs squeezing his hand between them and one last moan of ecstasy that the kiss turned into a muffled “mmmmm…”. He slowed the movement of his fingers down into stillness, and gently slipped them out of her, placing his hand lightly on her side again.

He broke off the tender kiss and was astounded to see a pink flush marking Noi’s cheekbones.

“Are you… feeling alright, Noi?” She almost never blushed; she just didn’t get embarrassed.

The pink was slowly spreading across her face. “I’m fine, that felt great, I just… I wasn’t expecting that kiss.”

He grinned incredulously. “You _just_ made me beg for you to fuck me and you’re flustered over a _kiss_?”

Noi glared at him indignantly. “Shut up! It was…” She broke eye contact, looking at his chest. “It was very romantic, ok?” Her voice sounded uncharacteristically small. Pink deepened to red.

 _Well, fuck._ Now he was turning red as well. “I… see.” _Say something else, you idiot!_ But words were escaping him. 

Still not looking him in the eyes, she touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of his embarrassment. Her hand was shaking slightly. He smiled, bemused; seeing her so shy was alien to him. He would have been less surprised if she’d turned into a lizard again. 

“Haven’t you ever been kissed like that, Noi? I thought you were experienced? You’re meant to be the one sweeping me off my feet.”

She scowled at him and her words came out in a rushed babble. “Of course I know what it’s like to be kissed properly! But I’m emotional after I finish -“ (that brought fresh heat to Shin’s cheeks) “- and it’s _you_ , senpai. I’ve wanted that for a long time and part of me still can’t believe it’s happening.” She looked away again, the colour still suffusing her face. 

He gently reached for her hand, still resting on his face, and covered it with his own. Part of him wanted to laugh at how absurd this was - tonight he’d been broken to pieces and then had his brains fucked out, but a little kiss was making him nervous. If he had been going for their normal passionate, steamy makeout he wouldn’t have thought twice. 

_It’s nothing you haven’t done before._ He overcame his trepidation and slowly leaned for another kiss. She turned her face to meet him and their lips gently touched. Shin felt a flutter in his belly as he softly ran his fingers through her hair. When they broke away, they were both smiling. 

Noi snuggled against him, looping an arm under and around his torso and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He stroked her back lightly, feeling totally at peace. He was suddenly aware of how tired he was, but he didn’t want Noi to go. 

“Hey… do you want to stay together tonight?”

She moved her head to look at him. “But what if people talk?”

He snorted. “I don’t care. Half the mansion probably heard us just now anyway. I think the other half thinks we’ve been together for years.”

She smiled warmly. “Then yeah, I’d like to stay.” She wrapped him into a hug and he felt yet another blush rise up. _Seriously_. It was like being a teenager again. 

Over Noi’s shoulder, he caught sight of a blood spatter on the wall, and remembered the carnage they’d wrought earlier. He sat up to survey the room. 

It was bad. The coffee table was in jagged shards on the floor, with the pieces of the lamp scattered across the opposite side of the room. Blood was _everywhere_ ; as well as the massive stain in the carpet, it clung to the wallpaper and was dried in patches across the ceiling. Some of it had spattered onto the light. And he just _knew_ that the whole place reeked of gore and sex. He turned to Noi, who also seemed to only now be aware of the destruction. She looked faintly proud. 

“Actually, Noi… is it ok if we both sleep in your room tonight?”

Noi giggled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of firsts for me - 1) my first fanfiction, 2) the first time I’ve tried to write smut, and 3) the first time I’ve uploaded something I’ve written. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Maybe it’s the fact I can’t go outside anymore, but Dorohedoro (and Noi/Shin) have inspired me in a way not a lot of media has. I had a great time writing this, so there might be more stories to follow in the future.  
> Many thanks to my beautiful partner, who encouraged me to watch Dorohedoro, gave me feedback whilst I was writing, and inspired me to upload the story here.


End file.
